


The Doctor’s family

by BloomingBenevolence



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Like a rewrite, TenRose - Freeform, evolved from a kidfic, pretty cannon compliant, whouffaldi, wrote as went along binging doctor who for the first time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingBenevolence/pseuds/BloomingBenevolence
Summary: A sort of rewrite of NuWho Doctor who series 2 to series 10 (Tennant to Capaldi) so Spoilers, sweeties. Spoilers for series one as well obviously, don’t skip 9! This fic starts from the episode Doomsday.It’s focused on the poor neglected family member of the doctor, Jenny! Not limited to her tho. There’s Rose and Doctor’s kid.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, The Doctor/Rose Tyler, Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald, Twelfth Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 5





	The Doctor’s family

**Author's Note:**

> 🎊🎊🎊🎊🎊🎊🎊🎊🎊🎊🎊🎊  
> Happy birthday to Michelle Gomez, Doctor who and Clara Oswin Oswald! Have a great Doctor Who Day!  
> 🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉🎉
> 
> Started out as a Kidfic with Rose Tyler pregnant in doomsday fic but evolved into so much more as I binged the series this year. Doctor who is an amazing show! Better late then never and honestly a treat to binge. But you probably knew that . Obviously some mild nitpicks and spoiler for NuWho! This fic runs from 10 to 12. That being said never skip 9! 
> 
> The past week’s been quite hectic for me so I hope you all bear with me.
> 
> (PS: Sorry for the sucky summary.)

You’re not.

_**His feet had turned to jelly and he took a step back to get his footing. His face fell and the colour escaped. The ghost-possessed bodies in Charles Dicken’s time didn’t even compare to his current complexion.** _

__

**_He tried staying happy, upbeat and unfazed for her but this rocked his universe. He felt so much emotion threatening to break. It was already unbearable not being able to kiss her or hug her or touch her or even bloody be with her for longer than these fleeting moments. He was burning a sun just to say goodbye. Now he was burning up cause he_ might _be having a son. His hearts beated faster and he heard it in his ears as his blood ran cold and goosebumps scaled up his arm._**

__

_**But he wasn’t ready not for this! He wasn’t ready to be a dad not again nor was he ready to tell her about his feelings! He was afraid to get closer to her but he guessed he had gone far to deep for that. Rose looked at his eyes and then looked away. After a long pause she looked up.** _

Let’s just say you won’t be the last of the time lords anymore. Meet our son. **_She put a hand around her tummy. She didn’t look pregnant. Maybe it was bout three and a half months?_** I’m five months along. 

**The doctor stared at her, speechless. She was glowing and so bright. But that was the usual. Right?**

**Then he looked her up and down. Her bump wasn’t even showing how it normally should. What? How? Rose smiled at him and laughed.**

Exercises helped lessen the bump cause I gotta keep a secret at least in the earlier stages. And it also has more benefits. Like blood flow and lessening the stress. Plus black outfits and a line dresses and black totes could help.

**The outfit hack took him back to simpler times. Rose working in a little shop. She was a shop assistant so she did know bout fashion. He recalled, oh how times changed.**

Don’t worry. I ate lots of vitamins, drank lots of pasteurised milk and ate whole foods plus more nutritional food. 

Avoided raw foods, high mercury fish, caffeine, no alcohol obviously (I don’t like it anyway). I’m pretty well on the journey but I didn’t do it alone. I have my mum following all this along with me. Mum is also pregnant so yeah.

**Rose awkwardly said brushing her bangs out of her face. She’d be a mum before she’d be a sister. Her son would be older than their aunt or uncle.**

Sure, she isn’t having a half time lord and half human so she doesn’t need the amount of vitamins I’m taking. I sleep the proper time and to the side. I wish I’d have your arms around me sometimes. Most times actually.

I- **The Doctor wet his lips trying force his words through.** Thank you for telling me and for taking care of yourself as well. Rose, I really don’t know what to say...

Oh wait, I can show you the ultrasound! Almost forgot! **She pulled an ultrasound out of her hoodie pocket. And put it in front of his face.**

It was a special Torchwood doctor check up. It’s what’s best for you and him. **She sounded so happy and excited. But he didn’t dare look at the ultrasound, afraid of what he’d see.**

Only six people know of this.(You’re the sixth.) I mean know of the specifics of the father. The pregnancy itself isn’t a secret. Cause it’ll get kinda easy to notice. 

But yeah, you don’t have to worry. I’m discrete as possible cause I don’t exist in the other world. Unless you count the doggie, Rose. The documents slipped our minds but I suppose they won’t be hard to forge.

**He remembered the alternate Universe didn’t have a proper** **Rose before, just a namesake pet. Even now she only looked out for them. His hearts melted at her genuine unconditional love. A companion’s unwavering loyalty. No this was Rose, not just any companion. Rose who made him think about his own life for once. What he wanted to do and she made him want to show off and improve for her.**

**She had to hide. He did this to her.**

_I’m sorry_ **. He whispered. She didn’t hear him as it died in his throat not quite audible. He was stupid. Luckily she didn’t hear him or she’d be hurt.**

**He sucked his breathe in and looked at the scan as she held it up before him. Two hearts! And a big brain.**

**_She leaned into him searching the soon to be dad’s face. He stood fixated_. _His emotions flooded like a dam none registering on his blank face._**

You’re not happy...

**_She hugged herself. She knew he was just lost but with the raging hormones, tidal waves of sadness overcame her. He reached for her as she turned around but his hand passed through her shoulder. His face fell and tears ran down his cheeks._ **

No, Rose! It’s just I’m not there with you and it hurts. Now it hurts even more. I don’t remember what it’s like. I’m unprepared. I’m afraid of the complications. The first of his kind- a half time lord, half human. I didn’t think it was possible. I believe in you whole heartedly, Rose. I feel uneasy that I might never see you again.

**Hearing him voice her speculations put her at ease as she calmed down. She didn’t even let the poor man process it. She herself was shocked. This never happened before. At least the look on his face gave her that impression.**

I know but remember what I told you. I can’t live without you. Now I won’t have to. Plus I believe in you just as strongly and if our son is any strong as you we’ll find a way. My mum and dad have so will we. Right? **_Tears still dripped down her face at the uncertainty as her voice shook._** Just promise me one thing, please. We’ll find a way but not the cost of the universes. You are impulsive now so please don’t just don’t...I need to tell you so much but I can’t seem to find the words. 

I promise you, Rose that I will try. **He forced a smile and Rose knew that was as good as it was going to get.** I always thought living a normal life wouldn’t be something I’d ever want but you, Rose, have me feeling some kind of way. The sad thing is I long for something I can never have. It’s impossible.

There you go again. **She sighed**. Time is weird, there’s always a maybe. I even joined this world’s Torchwood.

Even now, Rose Tyler, the Defender of Earth. _**He smiled down at her, so genuine and happy.**_ Stay safe. Both of you. Please, take care of yourself. Don’t worry your pretty little head, I always got you. I really wish I could have you in my arms. I wish I could hold your hand and run one last time. Reassuringly pat your back. Take you out to fish and chip dates again. Take care of you.

That’s so so sweet. I’d run to you in a heartbeat.

You did **he said gesturing to the icy plains** You always do.

**_She pushed her blonde bangs out of her face as she cried even more._** I- _**She choked with tears but kept her smile on firmly and tried to calm down. She needed him to know. Her heart raced. Of all the ways she thought of telling him she never suspected it be like this. Like a goodbye. They were at the end of the line now. It might be now or never. She took a deep breath and shakily said**_ I love you.

Quite right. And I suppose if this may be my last chance to say it: Rose Tyler-

**_And their connection ceased_**. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
